


Gotham Gazette

by Crab_Lad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Articles, Canon is an all you can eat buffet and I'm a picky eater, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Gotham Gazette, Instagram, M/M, Multi, News Media, Newspapers, Other, POV Outsider, Social Media, Speculation, Texting, Twitter, group chats, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: Basically, a bunch of news articles about batman, batwoman, robin and more as well as social media.
Relationships: Batman/Batwoman, Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Kate Kane, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Kate Kane, Hinted at, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kate Kane & Bruce Wayne, Kate Kane & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, most of these are mentioned - Relationship, or speculated, read the tags it'll make sense
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born simply from me discussing with a friend what if bruce and kate only had a 1-3 year age difference and ended up growing up together in a somewhat brother & sister dynamic, thus becoming batman and batwoman together. Sooo yee! also what relationships are canon are up to you /shrug 
> 
> kate/bruce is NOT Canon it's simply tagged because the gothamites are like ":O batman??? batwoman?? Married???". Kate and Bruce get a Kick out of it because Kate is gay as hell and bruce is like: That's my LITTLE SISTER

Gotham Gazette

April 12

_** VIGILANTES IN OUR STREETS??  ** _

_** Strange new 'Batman' and 'Batwoman' appear. ** _

by: Vicki Vale

Gothamites were in for a scare today when the beloved Gotham Museum of Arts was bombed today, in an attempt to steal a priceless painting from one of the heavily guarded rooms. The culprit managed to get in, but was stopped by a duo of vigilantes dressed as bats. Many have been calling them 'Batman' and 'Batwoman'. Witnesses are claiming that the two seemed familiar with each other, indicating that the two are working together. Could this be a husband and wife crime fighting duo? Regardless, the would-be thief was found chained to the side of a building with a knife-like object shaped like a bat. Whoever these new vigilantes are certainly are sticking to a theme. 

_Read More on page 32_

* * *

**Gotham Gazette @Official-Gotham-Gazette**

New article from Vicki Vale! "Vigilantes in our streets??" 

https://gothamgazette/23irk3230-2r0r-0/t403940

**Harley @Harleen-Quinzel**

Oh, just what we need, more lunatics dressed up. Hopefully they actually stick to fighting crime rather than causing it. 

**Lilmiss @iseeu22**

:O!!! superheros???

**Kate Kane @Official-Katherine-Kane**

@iseeu22 I wouldn't call them superheros. Being a vigilante doesn't immediately equate them to a superhero

**Mayor Garcia @OfficialAnthonyGarcia**

Do not panic Gothamites me, @jim-gordon, @gotham-police are working together to find these vigilantes and bring them to justice.

**Crabbington @Galexy00**

Okay but like,, why are cops always So ready to jump on vigilantes when they. literally haven't done anything- they stopped the bad guy what did they DO

**GCPD @gotham-police**

@Galexy00, 'batman' and 'batwoman' are both suspects of a b&e down on fifth and main.

**Crabbington @Galexy00**

Wow, the cops really are just answering tweets huh 

* * *

**Gotham Gazette @Official-Gotham-Gazette**

Bruce Wayne stated in an interview that he believes these two "batpeople" are a menace upon the city of Gotham. You can watch the interview here on our website.

https://gothamgazette/videos/brucewayne/eioeje2o3k4

**Bruce Wayne @OfficialBruceWayne**

We don't need vigilantes roaming the streets when GCPD does a fine job protecting us

_view 3k replies..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw, if you wanna see anything included in this, shoot me some comments !!
> 
> also timeline is fucked, don't try to make it make sense

Gotham Gazette

May 12

**_ 'BATWOMAN' AND 'BATMAN' SAVE THE DAY _ **

By Vicki Vale

Today marks the one month anniversary of Gotham gaining her own vigilantes. Other cities have had theirs in the past, but ultimately have turned to crime rather than saving people. How long will it take for our crime fighting duo to turn? The answer doesn't seem to be anytime soon, as both the heroes rescued a school bus full of children. The school bus was on its way home, going through its usual route when a runaway car, being pursued by cops, crashed into the bus. The cops were able to apprehend the criminal behind the wheel of the speeding car, but the bus had nearly gone off the bridge. Luckily for our youngsters, 'Batman' and 'Batwoman' popped up just in time! Together the two secured the bus on the bridge and pulled it up to safety. The children were safely returned to their families later this evening. 

Earlier this week, Batman and Batwoman also stopped the criminal known as the Riddler. The Riddler had kidnapped Commissioner Gordon and his family as ransom, but ended up behind locked bars in Arkham overseen by DR. Harleen Quinzel. Questions remain on the fate of this criminal. Batwoman had been the one to delever the Riddler, allowing one such citizen to capture a picture of the lovely crime fighting lady. We got a closer look on the insignia on her chest and a better climps of those red locks of hair. (Picture on page 2). 

A new crime lord has been up and coming, calling himself "the Joker". Citizens are questioning whether Batman and Batwoman will be able to capture this lunatic and bring him to justice for the many crimes he has already committed. It's rumored that he is in full control of the drug trade. Known charges against this "Joker" are first degree murder, Vehicular Manslaughter, Breaking and Entering, Theft, and more. Batman, Batwoman, will you stop this madman before he gets out of hand? 

* * *

**Gotham Gazette @Official-Gotham-Gazette**

"'Batwoman' and 'Batman' save the day!"   
https://GothamGazette.com/articles/batman/eo234omwq2

**yeehaw @cassiet**

Okay but like, why does everyone assume they're married???

**Seph @forest234**

@Cassiet I know right??? damb heteronormativity what if batman's gay??? or batwoman's gay??? what if they're brother and sister???? who knows!!

**Kate Kane @Official-Katherine-Kane**

idk man batwoman's pretty sexy tho i mean redheads? *chefskiss*

**Batwoman @batwoman**

@Official-Katherine-Kane thank you. 

**stan ezra miller @j3ssol**

HOLY SHIT BATWOMAN HAS TWITTER????? 

_view 2.2k replies_

* * *

**  
Clark Kent @clarkjkent**

One thing I want to know is, why does the Gotham Gazette appear to be in favor of individuals who are so violent. Two of Batman's victims ended up in the ER thanks to internal bleeding. Batwoman herself was seen carrying a gun, which shot rubber bullets sure, but still did considerable damage.

**Daily Planet @Official-Daily-Planet**

New article by Clark Kent: "Are Batman and Batwoman really heroes of Gotham?"

Https://DailyPlanet.net/articles/32iiqllwp0

**Bruce Wayne @OfficialBruceWayne**

You see, now this guy gets it.

**Iris West @theIrisWest**

We don't really understand what these bats want. It isn't fair to accuse them of villainy just as it's not right to immediately put your trust into them. Only time will tell what they have planned. 

_view 4.3k replies_

* * *

Daily Planet

September 20

**_ ARE BATMAN AND BATWOMAN REALLY HEROES OF GOTHAM? _ **

By Clark Kent

Gothamites have been quick to accept their new so called heroes to their city, yet haven't taken into account the rise of self proclaimed super villains. Metropolis, as a sister city, must ask the questions that the citizens of Gotham will not. Do Batman and Batwoman cause more damage to the city than they help? Before Batman and Batwoman made themselves known, criminals such as the Penguin, Riddler, and Joker hadn't appeared. Now, we see an abundance of these fanatical criminals with the addition of Catwoman and Two-Face. What do these two bat vigilantes really want from Gotham? And when they're done, will they move onto Metropolis next? 

_Continued on page 12_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the JLA is the main focus here but hints about dick :relieved:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again: want to see smth? shoot me a comment!!
> 
> I wrote this while half asleep. I am,, sorry

Daily Planet

November 3rd

**_ JUSTICE LEAGUE FORMATION, DEFENDERS OF EARTH UNITED. _ **

By Lois Lane

Today the world rejoiced when the invasion of Darkseid was stopped by our heroes banding together. The invasion began this monday when creatures known as Parademons arrived on Earth to scout. They retrieved these three boxed, known as "Mother Boxes" in order to open up portals between their world and ours. However, many of our known heroes from Earth banded together to join a league they have thus named the "Justice League." They were finally recognized hours ago when the President gave a speech thanking them for their heroics. An interview with a few of the new members indicated we have Batman and Batwoman to thank for getting the group together. The group consists of Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, Shazam, Cyborg, and Batwoman. Thank you, heroes for saving our planet. 

_Continued on page 5_

* * *

**Daily Planet @Official-Daily-Planet**

New Article from Pulitzer Prize winner Lois Lane, photographs taken by Clark Kent. "Justice League Formation, Defenders of Earth United." 

https://Dailyplanet.net/articles/27jszowp 

**gocrazy @gostupid**

is it just me or in those last pics does batwoman look jelly of how batman and superman are close :eyes: 

**foxbox @Franklytir3d**

okay but what about the look WW is giving her,,, i support you you funky (not so) little lesbians

**Kate Kane @Official-Katherine-Kane**

Can't blame bwoman i mean if i had the chance to tap that ass i would :eyes: wonder woman is,,, damb fine. besides batman seems to have the emotional capabilities of a brick, i doubt there is anything between sm and bm and in any case: couldn't it just be a polyamorous relationship??? 

**Bruce Wayne @officialBruceWayne**

@Official-Katherine-Kane that's assuming superman wants anything to do with batman, i've heard they detest each other also batman could do Way better than the likes of batwoman or superman... all i'm saying is my nights are free if a certain dark knight wants to visit ;)

**Clark Kent @ClarkjKent**

From my sources it seems as though they have a working relationship. Batman and Superman get along well enough. i think its best if we Don't gossip about our heroes lives and let them focus on protecting us

* * *

**homeboys(andgals) (from hal xoxo)**

Katy: why'd you have to ruin the fun!! i love messing with the tabloids

B: i detest it. Why do they have to immediately assume we're together. Kate you are like my sister i don't find it funny to play into it

Clark: are you just saying that because it ruins batmans rep

B: .... Maybe

Katy: fjoiwjoijwoifj

DianaPrince: I don't see the harm in it. The papers gossip all they want, you are not entitled to give them anything

B: fair point. 

halbert: okay but like b... Brucie openly invited batman to fuck him 

fleetfoot: HFEJIOF YEAH IM STILL NOT OVER THAT

B: unlike some of you, i maintain a very specific cover. "Brucie" is an important part of people Not realizing I am batman

Clark: its smart! I never thought "Brucie Wayne" was anything more than a drunk, stupid, flirt

DianaPrince: Clark!

B: Diana I am Not in anyway insulted, the fact that Clark thought that at first really means its working 

B: that or clark is not observant

Clark: HEY!

B: :)

Cyborg: How mad do you think theey would be if they found out this whole "justice league" thing didn't just start because of the invasion 

Clark: oh you mean letting it slip that this has been B's brainchild for several months now? 

Cyborg: yes

Katy: oh this is a dangerous game if you ask me. anyway Diana do you want to kiss in front of cameras just to piss off the homophobes on that one kid's tweet

DianaPrince: Oh i would Love to

Katy: Excellent   
  


* * *

Gotham Gazette

November 6th 

_ **HERO ROMANCE?** _

By Vicki Vale

Gothamites are no stranger to the long running rumor that our mysterious bat duo were a husband and wife crime fighting team. However, recent evidence seems to suggest otherwise. One witness has claimed that he encountered them bickering like siblings, while this was stated off record, Lucius Fox has not been available for further comment. Just yesterday, however, Gotham got a visit from Wonder Woman, who seemed to be stopping by late last night to meet with Batwoman. Witnesses captured a picture of the two kissing leaving us all to wonder the truth of this situation. A love triangle? Polyamorous relationship? Cheating? or are the bats really not romantically involved? In anycase, the two heroes have gotten a huge backlash from the less lgbtq friendly side of society, claiming that the heroes are not worthy of being heroes simply for their (assumed) sexuality. None of the JLA members have been available for comment. 

IN other news, Billionaire Bruce Wayne has adopted a young man who's name has yet to be disclosed. More on this story on page 2.

* * *

**Gotham Gazette @Official-Gotham-Gazette**

New article by vicki vale! "Hero romance?"

https://gothamgazette.com/articles/batwoman/owfONm2

**Batwoman @batwoman**

Gay rights

**Wonder Woman @wow**

Gay rights!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more relationship shenanigans and Robin!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe <3 
> 
> endgame iS kara/kate, clark/bruce/diana, with qpp kate/diana but they're (kate) gonna mess around with the Gossip

Gotham Gazette

Jan 2

** _Robin is Batcouple's son?_ **

By Vicki Vale

Our very own vigilantes have been joined by a younger one, going by the moniker of "Robin". Many has speculated, is his mother batwoman? Sources have already confirmed through an unofficial interview with Robin that Batman is his father. Due to the closeness of the two bats, and the fact that Batman has not seen interest in other woman, the theory that Robin is their son has seemed more and more likely. Though, that begs the question, why would they just now allow their son to fight crime alongside them? Was it a birthday gift? Reward for a good report card? A chore? And why even bring their own son into this life, is it really safe for a young kid to go out late at night fighting crime? 

However, many are confused on the relationship between Batman and Batwoman. Many have assumed that Wonder Woman and Batwoman were together due to the kiss not that long ago. However, they have not been seen together since. Batman has been seen with Superman quite often during his patrols, particularly when Batwoman was off with Robin. What is the truth here? Are we dealing with a love square? Open relationship? Polyamory as Katherine Kane of Wayne Enterprises suggested? 

_continued on page 20_

* * *

**Gotham Gazette @Official-Gotham-Gazette**

"Robin is batcouple's son?" 

https://gothamgazette.com/articles/batman/jqq0l27aa

**Dick Grayson @RichardGrayson**

Robin seems like a cool kid I'd like to be his friend :D

**Kate Kane @Official-Katherine-Kane**

thank you, vicki vale for addressing polyamory

**horse@inthehospital**

Okay but like what if batman and batwoman are friends with benefits, wowo and bw are dating, and sm and bm are lowkey pining for each other, i mean do you SEE the looks superman gives the bat?????? 

**superbat@officialsuperbatfan**

@inthehospital Yes!!!!!!! Superman is Clearly in love with Batman 

**Batwoman4lfe @Bwomanrox**

@officialsuperbatfan @inthehospital they have known each other long before the jl its possible : @officialJLA tell us the DETAILS

**Justice League @officialJLA**

@officialsuperbatfan @inthehospital @Bwomanrox The Justice League will not disclose information about the personal lives of our members

* * *

_Justice Idiots_

Clark: kate did you HAVE to respond

wonderwomanstan(Kate):Yes 

wow: uwu 

B: awful who taught her that

wow: OwO?

Halbert: guilty as charged <3

B: Awful 

sonic(not so hedgehog): D: what's the matter b? dowon't like wowonder wowoman learning abowouwut owo? uwu?

B: I get this from dick already 

B: Goodbye

Clark: b don't leave,, 

* * *

Daily Planet 

feb 17

_ **New Kryptonian Among Us?** _

By Lois Lane

Today, Metropolitans have witnessed Superman and another unnamed hero beside him. This blonde being, identified as a woman, appeared to have similar if not the same powers as Superman, as well as similar colors as him. She helped save the sabotaged Flight 33 today, while Superman took down Zod. Zod has been thankfully transferred to the phantom zone, leaving Superman and his friend as the only Kryptonians On Earth. Who is this mysterious Supergirl? 

_continued on page 7_

* * *

**Daily Planet @Official-Daily-Planet**

Https://Dailyplanet.net/articles/loislane/3i2fe932

**Kara Danvers@karadan**

D: why supergirl and not superwoman????? we don't call superman superboy

**Lois Lane @loislane**

I didn't mean offense by the name, just a girl hoping to reclaim "girl" to mean something other than a helpless young woman :)

**Clark Kent @ClarkjKent**

Kara, she looks like she's barely over 18 i think it can be excused

**Lex Luthor @OfficialLexLuthor**

Another alien to protect us against those who threaten our city... wonderful

**Bruce Wayne @officialBruceWayne**

wow, as a fluent speaker of sarcasm, i sense a bit of bitterness in you lexie. feeling threatened?

**Lex Luthor @officialLexLuthor**

@officialbrucewayne No. The citizens of Metropolis are well aware I have their best interests in mind. These two... supers have done nothing but help this city... I don't see why I would be feeling. Threatened, wayne. 

**Bruce Wayne @officialBruceWayne**

@officiallexluthor ;) someones threatening your terrritoorrrryy

**Kate Kane @official-katherine-kane**

@officialBruceWayne @officialLexluthor boys boys please, @superman and supergirl im sure have no need to see any of this

**Dick Grayson @richardgrayson**

wow auntie katey being the responsible won instead of alfred... shocking

**Alfred @Pennyworth**

@richardgrayson Master Dick please get off of twitter and complete your homework before Master Bruce comes home. I will have to confiscate your phone if you do not 

**Dick Grayson @richardgrayson**

@pennyworth 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im so sorry if this is never coherent. I always write it when im half asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Crablad uwu
> 
> this first chapter is short but I'm tired and wanted to get something out :relieved:


End file.
